Eric kills Bluey and gets ungrounded
Eric kills Bluey and gets ungrounded is an ungrounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on December 6th 2019 Transcript Eric: I wonder what's on TV. Announcer: Coming up next on Disney Junior, from Australia, it's Bluey. Eric: Oh my god, not Bluey, another Australian baby show like the Wiggles, Blinky Bill and Bananas in Pajamas. That's it, I am going to kill him right now. (Eric grabs the rifle under the couch) Eric: Now it's time to kill Blue once and for all. (on TV) Bluey: Hi, I'm Bluey, what's your name? Eric: My name is Eric Smith! Bluey: Do you want to come inside and play with my family. Eric: No, I will kill you Bluey, your show sucks. Bluey: No (x15). Please don't kill Bluey, I love to everyone. Eric: Well, too bad. Now die your stupid puppy. (Gunshots heard) (Bluey is dead) Eric: Woohoo, I have finally killed Bluey, hooray hooray. Chilli: You killed my son, Bluey. That's it. Bandit: That's it. Bingo: That's it, I am calling your parents. Eric: No, not this time. I am going to kill you all or scram away at once. Chilli, Bandit, Bingo: No. Eric: That's it, time for die. (Gunshots heard) (Chilli, Bandit, Bingo are dead) Eric: Well finally, I killed Chilli, Bandit and Bingo, now I can go home and tell Mom and Dad. (At home) Diesel: Eric, I've heard you killed Bluey, Bingo, Bandit, and Chilli, thank you, they all deserve it. You're ungrounded. Kate: you can go to the movie to see Jumanji: The Next Level with your brother David by next week. Eric: Thanks Mom and Dad, your the best. Ivy: No (x15). Bluey, my favorite Blue heeler puppy. Eric, why on earth did you killed Bluey, he was my next favorite tv characters, you should be grounded for it. Diesel: Shut up, we all hate Bluey. That's it Ivy, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for becoming a Bluey fan. Kate: Now I will call The Metal Punks to teach you a important lesson. Ivy: Oh no, not the Metal Punks again. Text: 35 minutes later Diesel: The Metal Punks are here to see you. Ivy. Kosta: Ivy, I can't believe you watch Bluey while grounded. That show is not for you. Ivy: I'm sorry, I was thinking I like that show. Kosta: Ivy, you show is not for you, your only 9 years old. That's it, your grounded for 40382918273653521209339201 years. Ken the Emo: And for punishments, you will be forced to watch Lloyd in Space, Recess, Sabrina: The Animated Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, Dave the Barbarian, Lilo & Stitch and more. Brian the Headbanger: And do not ever think about changing the channels like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse because that show is much like garbage for you. Kosta: And start watching those your shows or your grounded twice. (And so she did) Ivy: It's not fair, can my life will be worst. (The End) Cast Eric Smith-Eric Diesel Smith-Diesel Kate Smith-Kate Ivy Smith-Ivy Bluey- Bingo- Chilli- Bandit- Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell Ken the Emo-Dave Brian the Headbanger-Brian Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:All Ivy Smith Deserves